


come fosse sabbia

by harscrow



Series: ♡ tigroverse ♡ [6]
Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Italian music RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Genderqueer Character, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Polyamorous Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vale is mentioned... and it's somewhat difficult, Wedding Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harscrow/pseuds/harscrow
Summary: Sentire l’affetto dei presenti sublimarsi in applauso neppure li coglie di sorpresa, e nessuno dei due ha bisogno di voltarsi per sapere che a iniziarlo sono state le loro madri. Ma è confortante avere conferma che le persone giuste siano presenti, che il modesto gruppo raccolto su quella spiaggia – forse una dozzina – è quello degli amici più stretti e quei pezzi di famiglia che non avevano fatto fatica a capire, mai. Il resto del mondo invece può aspettare fuori, con i suoi ritmi e le sue spiegazioni difficili e gli schemi inutili che sono prigioni e tutto ciò che non è importante. A questo matrimonio segreto, Edoardo vorrebbe soltanto ci fosse anche suo padre. Lauro è sollevato che del suo non si veda l’ombra. E poi ha perfino Tigro lì, buono buono sul tavolo a custodire tre importantissimi vasi di cristallo; non ha bisogno di nessun altro.[Fine luglio 2020]
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Series: ♡ tigroverse ♡ [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787170
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24





	come fosse sabbia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akmongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akmongs/gifts).



> Ormai lo sapete, scrivo questa fic da luglio. Certo non immaginavo che l'avrei pubblicata a dicembre, ma queste sono le follie a cui mi ha abituata questo 2020.  
> Questa è la mia prima storia in cui scrivo Lauro come genderfluid in maniera esplicita, quindi troverete un uso alternato del maschile e del femminile. Mi sento inoltre in dovere di avvisarvi che c'è così tanto zucchero e così tanta utopia qua dentro che vi chiedo soltanto di affidarvi alla sospensione dell'incredulità prima di addentrarvi nella lettura.  
> Ah, non correte a sbirciare, ma sappiate che più in basso vi aspetta anche una sorpresina bonus 💖
> 
> Scusate se vi ho fatto aspettare così tanto, spero ne sia valsa la pena e nessuna aspettativa venga delusa.  
> Scusami soprattutto tu, Michi, perché doveva essere il tuo regalo di compleanno e guarda qua dove siamo... Ho provato a farmi perdonare, ti dico solo: h a n d s.
> 
> Buon Natale amori miei, o qualsiasi altra cosa festeggiate :)

I.

“A presto, amore.”

Si salutano con un bacio prima d’incamminarsi in direzione opposta. Lo sentono ancora sulle labbra a ogni passo che li separa. Edoardo raggiungerà gli amici da una parte, Lauro le mamme dall’altra. Stessa strada tranquilla, le due casette che hanno affittato li aspettano a pochi gradoni di distanza l’una dall’altra. Nel Salento più rilassato, nascosto in un’insenatura di mare ancora lontana dal rumore dei turisti, i muri sono incrostati di salsedine e bianchi di calce. Sotto la pietra è fresca, sospira al passaggio delle dita di Lauro mentre sale le scale dell’appartamento. Trova le finestre spalancate alla brezza di luglio, e le due amiche di lunga data sedute in cucina davanti a un caffè. Sua madre, Cristina, lascia la presa sul cucchiaino, che tintinna dentro la tazzina. Ceramica scura, Lauro ricorderà perfino questo.

“Ti serve una mano col vestito?”

Lauro non vuole aprire la bocca per non perdere il bacio. Non è ancora pronto a lasciar andare l’ultimo che si sono scambiati _nella loro vita di prima_. Scuote la testa, accennando un sorriso, e va in bagno a spogliarsi. 

Una doccia, l’abbraccio dell’accappatoio che lo accompagna in camera, poi ad avvolgerlo è il profumo della crema corpo che si spalma addosso. Osserva le dita che scivolano lente lungo la pelle fresca, e realizza che le prossime mani ad accarezzarlo saranno quelle di suo marito. È per i suoi occhi soltanto che si stringe nell’intimo di pizzo chiaro, ma è per vanità che fa scorrere la giarrettiera su per la gamba, fin sopra il ginocchio dov’è il suo posto. Non si ferma ad ammirarsi finché non entra nell’abito – leggero, così leggero che ha paura di romperlo – ed è allora che riflessa nella specchiera appoggiata alla parete vede la donna oggi affatto bambina, pensosa e innamorata sotto un ciuffo che si sta asciugando lontano da spazzole e costrizioni. L’aspettava.

Bussano alla porta, e lei si volta sapendo già chi troverà nel momento in cui dirà ‘avanti’. Immediatamente Cristina si porta una mano alla bocca, perché il vestito l’aveva visto soltanto in fotografia, mai su Lauro, che è una visione.

“Ti piace?” si affretta a dire la futura sposa, stringendosi un po’ timido nelle spalle.

Cristina scopre piano il viso mentre si avvicina, e Lauro quasi non riesce a sostenere la gioia e l’orgoglio nel suo sguardo. Quasi non ne fosse degna. E queste cose una mamma vera, di quelle che passano notti insonni per i dolori dei figli, le nota subito. A Lauro dispiace di avergliene fatte trascorrere così tante, tanto tempo fa. A volte pensa che niente potrà privare la sua coscienza di quella macchia, né i soldi dei contratti a sei zeri né le pubbliche lodi che arrivano col successo.

“Che c’hai, amore mio?” domanda perspicace Cristina, accarezzandole una guancia. “Non ho mai visto una sposa così bella.”

Lauro sospira. Sua madre è la donna più pura che abbia conosciuto. Prega e spera, un giorno, di riscoprirsi più simile a lei che a suo padre. “Non so se è giusto, ma’. Non so se mi sto comportando da egoista, se sto rubando quello che non mi spetta. Avevo promesso che non l’avrei fatto più.” Gli cede la voce, il senso di colpa lo sfinisce, rischia di offuscare l’immagine che ha del sorriso di Edoardo subito dopo che quel maledetto posacenere era finito per terra e lui l’aveva aiutato a raccoglierne i cocci. Lauro poggia una mano su quella della mamma, con il pollice ne sfiora le nocche lisce. “Sarà complicato.”

Lei scuote la testa, il suo respiro si fa ampio di pazienza. “Complicata è la vita, l’amore invece è semplice. Non ti scusare di essere felice, mai. Non hai ancora imparato?”

“Ci sto provando.”

A interromperli è il suono del campanello. Lauro pensa che in ogni caso ormai sono qui. Edoardo gliel’ha chiesto, lui ha accettato. Gli invitati sono pochi, anche meno di quelli che sarebbero stati essenziali, ma rimandarli a casa senza cerimonia sarebbe comunque… sgarbato. Non che Lauro ci abbia pensato davvero, ma. Che sciocca. Sentono Paola rispondere al citofono, e poco dopo lei li raggiunge in camera.

“C’è Matteo che sta salendo, volevo-” La donna s’interrompe, anche lei colpita dalla bellezza di Lauro. “Tesoro, ma così Dodo me lo fai fuori il giorno delle nozze!” scherza, stringendo la mano tatuata di Lauro fra le sue. “Quanto stai bene.” A lui sembra di avere due mamme, e vorrebbe solo lasciarsi abbracciare forte da entrambe. Vorrebbe che gli ripetessero ancora una volta che non sta facendo una cazzata, che Edoardo non sta facendo una cazzata. Nessuno dovrebbe saperlo meglio di loro due, se fosse, no? Sono Paola e Cristina ad averli visti crescere, cambiare insieme al loro amore. Ma non c’è tempo per le rassicurazioni, perché Matteo fa capolino dalla porta.

“La’, tutt’apposto? Edoardo voleva sapere c-”

“No no, digli che non può venire qua, eh. Se mi vede col vestito porta male!”

“La’, respira. Non sta qua. Voleva solo sape’ come stai. Lui non sta fermo n’attimo.” Matteo scuote la testa, ma la sua risata invece di spegnersi si trasforma in qualcosa di più morbido, il sorriso di un amico orgoglioso, lo stesso che gli farà da testimone. “Stai ‘na favola, sis.”

_

A Edoardo tremano le dita, così stringe forte la sigaretta per non farla cadere. Forse pure troppo, perché la paglia invece – schiacciata fra due forze in disequilibrio – finisce per saltargli via di mano. Ci manca poco che non gli bruci un buco nella maglietta, e un ‘Porcoggiuda!’ mentre indietreggia appena in tempo non glielo leva nessuno.

Non capisce nemmeno perché è nervoso, perché cazzo non riesce a smettere di alzarsi e sedersi e rialzarsi e risedersi e poi affacciarsi alla finestra sperando che guardare il mare in lontananza lo calmi. Questa è già la seconda sigaretta che fuma da quando ha salutato Lauro, e magari la forza di gravità gli sta soltanto suggerendo che questa dipendenza travestita da stampella non è una buona idea. Raccoglie il mozzicone e lo spegne nel posacenere sul davanzale. Assomiglia a quello che Lauro aveva rotto un paio di mesi prima, dopo averlo scopato come se non esistesse altro al mondo all’infuori di loro due. Per qualche minuto, sulle lenzuola sfatte, Edoardo si era sentito veramente così, sospeso nel candore disarmante di Lauro. Leggendo i suoi pensieri d’inchiostro e insonnia, si era ritrovato a bruciare nell’urgenza di dargli l’unica cosa che ancora non gli aveva dato. Aveva seguito l’istinto, dimenticato i se e i ma, perché niente gli era mai sembrato tanto giusto. Non aveva senso aspettare, e fanculo l’anello, non ne avevano bisogno. Tutto quello che bastava per loro erano una domanda e una risposta. Il sì di Lauro era stato immediato quanto il desiderio a cui faceva eco, ed erano scivolati di nuovo l’uno fra le braccia dell’altro con la voglia di cullarsi, di amarsi un’altra volta ma di baci lenti e carezze gentili.

Quando l’ebbrezza del momento si era assottigliata fino a dissolversi del tutto, Edoardo aveva provato un senso di panico inusuale, inesplorato. Un posto angusto nella sua mente, una gabbia dalle sbarre di fumo. Opprimente come la malinconia sull’uscio di casa dopo un viaggio, così l’aveva travolto la responsabilità di avere una compagna, una figlia, una famiglia a cui rendere conto del proprio tempo e delle proprie azioni. A che cazzo di gioco stava giocando? Un pazzo, fin da pischello era stato un pazzo, ma non si era mai spinto tanto in là. Si sentiva un giocoliere che invece delle clavette lanciava in aria le vite delle persone, e il terrore di non riuscire ad afferrarle tutte prima che si schiantassero al suolo gli aveva divorato il cuore. E Lauro se n’era accorto, l’aveva capito senza che lui lo dicesse esplicitamente. Gli aveva baciato la fronte, e ancora le labbra. “Non osavo nemmeno pensarci, amore mio. Non mi spetta. Non me lo devi. Il fatto che tu me l’abbia chiesto-” gli aveva sussurrato Lauro, lasciandosi interrompere da un sospiro e un altro bacio. “È abbastanza.”

A Edoardo le implicazioni di quelle parole avevano tolto il respiro, perché avevano messo in chiaro come Lauro fin da subito non avesse fatto che sacrificarsi, accontentarsi, ed era disposto a farlo ancora se necessario. Mai invadente, mai una pretesa, mai in competizione con Valentina. Anche per questo forse erano riusciti a far quadrare tutto fin’ora, a continuare questo _pas de trois_ che non poteva non esistere. Valentina aveva sempre accettato che Edoardo amasse _anche_ Lauro, perché consapevole di non potergli imporre una scelta. Ma questo? Un matrimonio? Ormai Edoardo la conosceva abbastanza da sapere che per lei, che aveva portato in grembo sua figlia, questo sarebbe stato uno schiaffo in pieno viso. Edoardo non voleva ferirla. Ma allo stesso tempo voleva chiamare Lauro sua moglie, suo marito, e tutto quello che c’è in mezzo. Compagno. Donna. Anima gemella. Metà migliore. Negare uno qualsiasi di questi attributi sarebbe una bugia.

Nemmeno a dirlo, quando poi Edoardo era tornato a casa e ne aveva parlato con Valentina, Mina era finita in lacrime. La piccola non aveva mai sentito i suoi genitori urlarsi contro prima, ed era stato il suo pianto così disperato e confuso a riportarli con i piedi per terra. “Ne ho bisogno, mi dispiace. Devo farlo.” aveva spiegato lui, con un filo di voce, quello che gli restava per il terrore di aver rovinato tutto. “Questo no, Edoardo, non ce la faccio.” Valentina non gli aveva chiesto di scegliere, ma neppure era disposta a subire il contraccolpo di una decisione che nessuna parte di lei riusciva ad accettare. Era stato Edoardo ad andarsene il giorno dopo, gli era sembrato corretto.

Sospira, adesso, e rigira il pacchetto vuoto di sigarette fra le mani. Vorrebbe tirare fuori la carta argentata e spiegazzarla finché non prende la forma di un aeroplanino. Sulle sue ali potrebbe soffiare un bacio, delle scuse, poi affidarlo al vento. Immagina che per magia riesca ad atterrare sul palmo di Valentina e sistemare tutto. Sognare in questo momento è uno sciocco palliativo per i sensi di colpa. La vita vera è un po’ più complicata di così, ma Edoardo non vuole pensarci oggi. Oggi, come sempre, è di Lauro.

Di ritorno, Matteo bussa piano contro lo stipite della porta già aperta. “Allora?” gli domanda Edo, grato di avere una distrazione a cui aggrapparsi. “Tutto bene di là?”

“Lauro mi sembra tranquillo. Sinceramente, frate’? Più che altro mi preoccupo di come starai _tu_ appena vedi la sposa.”

Il tono di Matteo è scherzoso, gli preannuncia quanto stia bene Lauro nel vestito che ha voluto tenergli segreto fino all’ultimo. Edoardo insieme all’amico accenna una risata, annuisce. Già lo sa di essere spacciato.

II.

A coprire i bisbigli di meraviglia degli invitati, Lauro non ha voluto la marcia nuziale ma “Stand by me” suonata da un duo d’archi. Senza bouquet a tenerle impegnate, Lauro avanza lungo la passerella di legno con le mani in grembo. Scomposte nel loro sfiorarsi, le dita fremono dal bisogno d'incastrarsi fra quelle di Edoardo. Vorrebbe danzare, la musica gli fiorisce dentro, rende leggeri i suoi passi. Edoardo lo aspetta davanti al pergolato allestito vicino al frangersi delle onde, la sua figura a contrasto con le tende scarlatte che sollevate dal vento sembrano avvolgerlo come fiamme mansuete. Scalzo anche lui, indossa pantaloni di un bianco immacolato, stesso colore della camicia aperta. Lino, fresco sulla pelle chiara, gli lascia scoperte le braccia e i tatuaggi. Punk anche da sposo, con il ciuffo blu che più blu non si può, e gli orecchini che ondeggiano quando sposta il peso da una gamba all’altra. Attorno al collo il nodo morbido di una cravatta argentata, come Lauro gli aveva chiesto, così avrebbero fatto pendant. Era stato l’unico indizio che gli aveva concesso quando Edoardo aveva tentato di scoprire con quale mise Lauro l’avrebbe raggiunto sul loro simbolico altare. Adesso, sotto la luce del tardo pomeriggio, si lascia ammirare in tutta la sua bellezza.

L’abito color di luna gli scivola lungo le braccia, accarezza le curve del corpo e scende fino ai piedi in una cascata di cristalli. Nello scollo profondo sta accucciato il dragone, placido custode di quell'infinità di specchi scintillanti. Testa dritta e spalle rilassate, Lauro sorride appena. Sa che tutti la stanno guardando, percepisce nell’aria lo stupore e l’incapacità di distogliere l’attenzione. Un’arte che ha affinato nel tempo, dentro cui a volte ancora si vergogna ma si sente comunque incredibilmente viva. Qui ci sono soltanto persone che le vogliono bene, non ha nulla da temere. L’unico sguardo capace di scoccare un dardo di agitazione nel suo cuore è quello di Edoardo, per motivi che non hanno nulla a che fare con la paura di non essere abbastanza. Al contrario. L’adorazione nei suoi occhi le fa tremare le ginocchia. ‘Tienimi che ti tengo anch’io’ vorrebbe dirgli, ma in fondo non è proprio per questo che sono qui? Per prendersi e tenersi, per non lasciarsi mai, mai più. Non deve neanche pronunciarle quelle parole, che le mani di Edoardo già stringono le sue.

Inconfondibile, sente il desiderio palpitare dalla pelle di Edo alla sua nel solo punto in cui si toccano. Quasi si aspetta che Edoardo esordisca con una sciocchezza delle solite, che proponga di saltare tutto e passare direttamente alla prima notte di nozze. Lauro gli direbbe di sì. Invece, “Niente poteva prepararmi a questo. A te, così.” sorride Edo, l’emozione che arriva fino agli occhi, liquidi come il mare.

Nessuna finestra di tempo gli è mai sembrata tanto lunga quanto quella che Lauro ha impiegato per ricongiungersi a lui. Ogni passo una tacca incisa nel suo cuore spericolato, e più Lauro si avvicinava, più Edoardo sapeva di aver fatto la scelta giusta.

Fet, in piedi dietro al tavolo che fa da altare, si schiarisce la voce. “Credo di aver sospettato per tutta la vita che prima o poi sarebbe arrivato questo momento, solo non immaginavo sarei stato da questa parte.”

Quando si era trattato di scegliere chi avrebbe officiato la cerimonia, però, né Edo né Lauro avevano esitato. “Potevi esse solo te.”

“Spero di essere all’altezza, Edoa’. Lauro. Spero che questo sia il giorno speciale che meritate.”

Sentire l’affetto dei presenti sublimarsi in applauso neppure li coglie di sorpresa, e nessuno dei due ha bisogno di voltarsi per sapere che a iniziarlo sono state le loro madri. Ma è confortante avere conferma che le persone giuste siano presenti, che il modesto gruppo raccolto su quella spiaggia – forse una dozzina – è quello degli amici più stretti e quei pezzi di famiglia che non avevano fatto fatica a capire, mai. Il resto del mondo invece può aspettare fuori, con i suoi ritmi e le sue spiegazioni difficili e gli schemi inutili che sono prigioni e tutto ciò che non è importante. A questo matrimonio segreto, Edoardo vorrebbe soltanto ci fosse anche suo padre. Lauro è sollevato che del suo non si veda l’ombra. E poi ha perfino Tigro lì, buono buono sul tavolo a custodire tre importantissimi vasi di cristallo; non ha bisogno di nessun altro.

“Signore e signori…” Fet solleva le mani al cielo in maniera drammatica, e da qualche parte tra la seconda e la terza fila arriva un fischio d’approvazione.

“ _Auguri agli sposi!_ ” Sedato, già non-proprio-lucido, non manca di ululare. Un entusiasmo commovente, a dire il vero. Daniele, seduto accanto a lui, lo tira dalla manica per farlo tornare a posto. “E c’hai ragione pure te frate, ma falli comincia’ almeno.”

E mentre le risate contagiose iniziano a riavvolgersi su se stesse, Fet ci riprova. “Signore e signori, siamo qui riuniti oggi perché ‘sti due pischelli che non so’ più tanto pischelli finalmente se so’ decisi.”

Di nuovo, nel tepore del pomeriggio, dagli invitati alle loro spalle arriva il suono del buonumore solleticato. ‘Sono tutti felici’, pensa Lauro. ‘Abbiamo fatto bene’, concorda Edo, come se anche nei pensieri sapesse rispondergli.

“Vuoi tu, Edoardo, prendere il qui presente Lauro come sposa, promettendo di stargli accanto sempre, di averne cura nella gioia e nel dolore, e di amarlo e rispettarlo tutti i giorni della tua vita?” Fet recita la formula con tutta la serietà che la situazione richiede. “A tuo rischio e pericolo.” aggiunge poi, con un occhiolino. Perché è pur sempre suo fratello maggiore.

Lauro si morde il labbro per sopprimere l’accenno di una risata, e il sorriso di Edoardo si spalanca, lo illumina di consapevolezza. Sarà pure una rompicoglioni allucinante, ma è _la sua_. “Un milione di volte sì, lo voglio.” E a staccarle gli occhi di dosso non ci riesce proprio, già tanto che non le crolla ai piedi. Quei sì vorrebbe sussurrarglieli sulla pelle: uno la mattina, uno la sera, ogni giorno. E quando non si può, li recupera la volta dopo. Se lei restasse vestita solo di quelli, sarebbe comunque una regina che non ha bisogno di gioielli per splendere.

“Vuoi tu, Lauro, prendere il qui presente Edoardo come sposo, promettendo di stargli accanto sempre, di averne cura nella gioia e nel dolore, e di amarlo e rispettarlo tutti i giorni della tua vita?”

Nell’istante che precede la risposta, Lauro si rivede piccolo, maledettamente giovane e con qualche stralcio d’innocenza ancora attaccato alle ossa. Torna a quel pomeriggio di tanti anni prima, alla cresta rossa che aveva attirato la sua attenzione in mezzo alla noia dei tanti tipi qualunque. Era bastata quella macchia di colore, il ritorno casuale ed effimero di quell’Edoardo che era cresciuto bello così bello che _porca puttana mi piacciono i maschi porca puttana mio padre mi ammazza_ a spaccargli il cuore a metà, e non c’era stato verso negli anni di rimetterlo a posto. Non importa in quante c’avessero provato, con quanto amore. Tutto sprecato, per lui che desiderava soltanto ciò che credeva di non poter avere. “Sì, lo voglio.” E sarebbe figo trovare il modo di mandare un messaggio a quel regazzino con la febbre alta e dirgli che no, non gli sarebbe mai passata, ma un giorno l’avrebbe condivisa con la persona che gliel’aveva fatta salire. Follia pura quella che li spinge a ballare sull’orlo del baratro come se sotto non ci fosse il vuoto, la stessa che si erano annusati e riconosciuti addosso fin da quando le loro mani ancora immature non osavano ciò che è concesso solo agli amanti.

Aspettare il permesso di Fet per baciarsi è un rituale strano, porta con sé l’inesplorata sensazione di due teppisti che per la prima volta si ritrovano immobili e obbedienti davanti a un cartello con scritto ‘vietato l’accesso’. Questa unione l’hanno già consumata fino a bruciare lenzuola, letti e stanze intere, eppure si riscoprono appagati nel rispettare i suoi tempi, le sue formule. Nel negarsi in maniera sottile con i sensi che fremono, accarezzati dall’assenza.

“Dichiaro ufficialmente che Edoardo e Lauro sono da ora e per sempre uniti in matrimonio.” Fet soppesa parole che non pronuncerà più nella vita, ma non abusa del suo potere. Sa di cosa hanno bisogno, e non li tiene sulle spine. “Adesso… adesso potete.”

E se non è elegante il modo in cui Lauro tira a sé Edoardo dalla cravatta, a nessuno importa. L’applauso che li avvolge è forte per l’amore che contiene, non per il numero di mani che lo compongono. Né lo sposo né la sposa però lo sentono. C’è solo l’altro, sulle labbra, nel respiro, una botta che sale dritta al cervello e li rapisce. Li porta lontano, fin troppo, finché Matteo non è costretto a schiarirsi la voce. “Abbelli c’avete tutta la notte, state boni.” Si sono scordati perfino delle mamme e forse c’hanno messo un po’ di lingua. Appena appena. Si staccano col sorriso di chi ne vuole fino al fiato spezzato, di chi sa che ha il resto dei propri giorni per prenderselo.

Dietro indicazione del fratello, Chicco, anche lui testimone, allunga a Edoardo due fogli ripiegati su cui sono appuntate le promesse. “Daje, lo so che mo ce fate piagne a tutti.” Aveva mantenuto il giuramento fatto agli sposi la sera prima quando gliele avevano consegnate, e non aveva nemmeno sbirciato. Edoardo, scherzando ma neanche tanto, l’aveva sempre definito ‘quello onesto’ dei fratelli Manozzi.

Tocca proprio a Edo cominciare. Se credeva gli tremassero le dita appena un’ora prima, quando con la sigaretta aveva rischiato di bruciarsi un buco nei vestiti, si era sbagliato. Adesso sì che il foglio gli implora pietà in mano. Lauro, in silenzio, gli sfiora le nocche, attrae il suo sguardo a sé. Non _su_ di sé. Oltre. Dentro. A Edoardo sembra di stargli tutto nel palmo, al sicuro.

“Amore mio. Lo sai già che non sono bravo con le parole, tranne quando devo parlare di te.” legge allora, la voce sottile per l’emozione, amplificata dal microfono. “Anche se comunque mi sembra di non conoscerne abbastanza, di volerne inventare di nuove, perché sei così tanto che non ci stai dentro questi confini d’inchiostro. E non ci sta nemmeno quello che mi fai provare, questa cosa che per tanti anni non ho capito. Adesso mi è chiaro: quella che ti ama è la parte migliore di me, quella che mi rende orgoglioso quando mi guardo allo specchio. Quella che mi fa pensare che sarò un bravo padre, nonostante tutto, nonostante ‘sta testa matta che me ritrovo. Tu ci hai creduto prima ancora che lo facessi io. Mi hai insegnato che l’amore è cocciuto ma soprattutto che è gentile, perché se ha la tua faccia non potrebbe essere altrimenti.” Edoardo teme di non riuscire ad andare avanti, se si ferma. L’unico motivo per cui è tentato di non sollevare lo sguardo, e riservarsi il piacere di guardare la sua bella soltanto dopo. Eppure una forza invisibile gli tira su il mento, lo costringe a naufragare sul sorriso timido di Lauro, a immaginare sulle labbra il tepore di quelle guance arrossate. Il cuore accelera, sovraccarico, ed Edoardo scuote appena la testa prima di costringersi a tornare sul foglio. “E quello che ti prometto qui, adesso, davanti ai nostri amici e alla nostra famiglia, è che-” Gli sfugge un sorriso che non può fare a meno di aprirsi, e il microfono gracchia toccato dal respiro. ‘Fanculo gli appunti’, pensa, e riporta gli occhi su Lauro. Posa il foglio e il microfono. Questo vuole dirglielo così, prendendogli il viso fra le mani. Un velo di trucco sotto le dita. “...è che farò anche l’impossibile per meritarlo. Per renderti felice, perché solo così posso esserlo io. Prendendomi cura di te, di quello che abbiamo, non importa quanti ostacoli incontreremo. Perché non vivo se penso a quelli, vivo solo se penso a te.”

Le palpebre di Lauro si abbassano delicate come il bacio che posa nella mano di Edo, un sigillo morbido che unisce la linea della vita, della testa e del cuore. È tutto suo, finalmente ci crede, e vorrebbe piangere per la gioia. Quando tocca a lui leggere, Edoardo non è ancora riuscito a lasciarlo. Gli cinge il fianco, caldo sotto lo strato sottile di cristalli. Sono talmente vicini, adesso, che a Edo basterebbe tenere gli occhi aperti per anticipare le parole di Lauro, rubarle dal foglio prima ancora che escano dalla sua bocca. Ma non lo fa, e Lauro sente la trepidazione dell’altro – _di suo marito_ – mescolarsi alla propria. Deglutisce, e comincia a dare voce alla penna. “Ci siamo danzati attorno per così tanto tempo che se mi chiedessero quando è cominciata la nostra storia, non saprei cosa rispondere. A me però sembra di amarti da quando ho sviluppato una coscienza; la mia memoria, densa di visioni, inizia con te. Siamo stati qualcosa anche quando non osavamo darci un nome, e gli anni più bui della mia esistenza sono stati quelli in cui tu non c'eri. Ti cercavo, ti sentivo brillare lontano da me, e mi mancavi. Quando sei tornato, m’hai preso la mano come fa un angelo. Mi hai fatto una promessa quando i nostri sogni di gloria erano il cibo che avevamo nel piatto, e così mi hai salvato. Non importa se c’eravamo sporcati, e io più di tutti, accanto a te mi sentivo pulito. Quello che abbiamo è pulito, limpido. Ho pensato fosse difficile ma non c’è stato un solo istante in cui mi sia sembrato sbagliato. Ti sei mai accorto che non ho mai avuto davvero paura di niente, se non di perderti? Chiunque altro, ma non te, che squarciavi questa luce nella mia imperfezione e tutto diventava bianco, fino a cancellare i mostri, le colpe, la morte. Voglio che tu lo sappia: non avrei detto ‘sì’ a nessuno, se non a te. La tua musa, o di nessuno. La tua sposa, o di nessuno. Il tuo ‘per sempre’, o di nessuno. Il mondo intero non sarebbe capace di separarmi da te, ed è questo che ti prometto oggi. Perché tuo lo ero già, lo sono sempre stato.”

A Edoardo si apre una crepa nel petto, un dolore lancinante che lo trafigge da una parte all’altra. Si era illuso che sposando Lauro sarebbe riuscito a dargli quello che meritava di ricevere e trovare un attimo di pace, ma ora capisce che non c’è niente che neppure si avvicini, neanche davanti a questo mare così bello. Continuerà a provarci e sarà la sua opera magna, il pezzo più lungo mai composto, difilato fino all’ultimo dei suoi battiti. Vorrebbe avere parole per dirglielo, invece della gola serrata dal troppo sentire troppo volere troppo troppo _troppo_.

Non possono scambiarsi gli anelli, un segno visibile che attirerebbe l’attenzione una volta fuori da questa bolla di pace. Il loro scambio assume allora una forma più intima, e portano alle labbra l’uno la mano dell’altro. Sull’anulare, al posto della fascia dorata che avrebbe dovuto esserci, un bacio che pesa molto di più pur pesando niente.

Sul tavolo, Tigro ha fra le zampe due ampolle trasparenti colme di sabbia bianca. Lì accanto una bolla lucente, vuota. Fet, con gli occhi lucidi, li invita a prendere le ampolle e versarne il contenuto nell’altro recipiente. Devono farlo insieme. Silenziose, le due cascate gemelle si accarezzano, s’incontrano prima a mezz’aria e poi sul fondo, finché quella di Edoardo non si confonde con quella di Lauro e non diventa impossibile riconoscere dove inizi l’una e finisca l’altra. Se anche qualcuno volesse provare a infrangere il soffice l’equilibrio di quella sabbia introducendovi un corpo estraneo, finirebbe soltanto per mischiare ancora di più la miriade di minuscoli granelli che, liberi di farlo, sceglierebbero sempre di stringersi l’uno all’altro.

Fet li guida nella procedura, poi li fa accomodare sulla panchetta disposta per loro. Dopo Edo e Lauro, anche Chicco e Matteo, da testimoni, firmano l’atto di matrimonio. Il documento non ha che valore simbolico, ma gli sposi non hanno alcun rimpianto e va bene così, sono i legami di chi ci ha messo il nome a sancirne la sacralità. Una sacralità che rompa le convenzioni dentro le quali non sanno forzarsi, e che dipenda solo e soltanto da loro. Le cose legali, in fondo, possono comunque disfarsi, e hanno potere per regola stabilita da altri. Le cose del cuore, invece, vivono di volontà individuale. Ci vuole ancora più impegno, a tenerle integre.

“Lauro, Edoardo.” Fet ha un ultimo discorso da fare. Non considererebbe adempiuto il suo dovere se mancasse questo. “Non ho mai incontrato nessuno come voi. E sì che di gente ne ho conosciuta tanta, di tutti i tipi, che si è amata in tutti i modi. Ma voi siete diversi. Voi non fate poesia, non fate musica, voi _siete_ queste cose, amandovi. Basta guardarvi per capirlo. Vi faccio i miei auguri con la certezza che non dovrete sforzarvi di diventare immortali, perché lo siete già. Prima e dopo di voi… non c’è niente che abbia importanza.” Da anni Federico aveva perso la speranza di vedere suo fratello così felice. Inconsciamente aveva iniziato a credere che il suo Lauretto, capace di scegliersi una croce e sanguinarvi sopra per vocazione, non fosse proprio fatto per provare la più agognata delle emozioni umane. Quanto è sollevato, oggi, di essersi sbagliato. Per non darsi il tempo di piangere, Fet inizia l’applauso a cui immediatamente si uniscono gli invitati.

Edo si alza per primo, bacia a suo marito il dorso della mano. “L’abbiamo fatto davvero?” La sua stessa voce gli suona ovattata, filtrata dagli strascichi di un sogno.

Così inizia il resto della loro vita insieme. E Lauro, con Edoardo che lo guarda in quel modo, come se da solo non potesse muovere un passo, si accorge che gli gira la testa. Con una punta di malinconia, capisce che un momento uguale a questo non tornerà, che è tutto qui e adesso, e sarà finito prima di arrivare a pensare ‘ne voglio ancora’.

“L’abbiamo fatto davvero.”

_

Decidere riguardo al catering era stato il dettaglio più semplice quando avevano iniziato a pianificare un matrimonio a metà strada fra unione clandestina e tranquilla riunione familiare. Pesce crudo e finger food serviti in riva al mare, sotto il pergolato di un ristorantino preso in affitto. Come il resto della piccola spiaggia dove si è svolta la cerimonia, per evitare che qualcuno li riconoscesse e s’intrufolasse in un segreto che non gli apparteneva.

Lauro è abbastanza sicuro di poter avere un orgasmo qui e subito, con la dolcezza dei ricci di mare che gli si sciolgono in bocca, il calore delle travi di legno sotto i piedi e la mano di Edoardo adagiata sulla coscia, nello spacco del vestito. Sente le sue dita giocare con la giarrettiera, infilarcisi sotto, tracciarne i bordi finemente ricamati. Niente tulle né raso né sbuffi di stoffa ingombranti, soltanto una striscia di merletto blu che si richiude su se stessa in un intreccio di fiori e foglie. Edoardo accarezza i petali, ma a dischiudersi sono le gambe di Lauro. Dev’essere proprio per questo evidente momento di debolezza che Federico pensa ‘ora o mai più’, e interrompe il loro idillio ignaro dei retroscena.

“Posso disturbare un attimo la sposa?”

“Certo.” Lauro sorride come se nulla fosse, e chiude le gambe non appena Edo ritira la mano. Si aspetta qualche confessione privata e particolarmente sentimentale tra fratelli, magari ispirata dal tasso alcolemico crescente. Nonostante il tempismo molesto, è tutto sommato una benedizione che Federico li abbia fermati. Ma Lauro cambia idea e si fa sospettoso nel momento in cui l’altro, prima di avviarsi, gli prende il telefono che teneva appoggiato accanto al piatto e gli dà un’occhiata come per controllare qualcosa. Mentre lo accompagna in disparte e glielo restituisce, Federico ha un’aria strana. Colpevole. Non possiede il dono della dissimulazione, neanche un po’.

“La’, ho fatto una cosa. Non me mena’.”

“Che hai fatto?” Lauro prende il cellulare, ma non lo sblocca. Ha come l’impressione che facendolo, entrerà nel prossimo livello di un gioco a cui non ha chiesto di partecipare. “Proprio ora me devi fa’ ‘sto scherzo?”

“Ho dato il tuo nuovo numero a una persona. Te voleva solo fa’ gli auguri, non t’agitare.”

Lauro non ha bisogno di ulteriori indizi per intuire di chi stia parlando Federico. E in effetti sì, vorrebbe proprio menarlo. È Pitch. Pensarci gli provoca la vergogna di una cosa rotta che si è intestardito a non voler aggiustare. Il loro rapporto spezzato solo l’ultima vittima del suo orgoglio, della maledetta smania di avere ragione e non volerne sentire altre. Vorrebbe essere in grado di non tornare più con la mente alle persone che ha allontanato, eppure nessuno è più bravo di lui a stuzzicarsi i tagli, a tenerli aperti. Come se il dolore servisse a espiare le sue malefatte. Non trova nulla di intelligente da dire ma il malessere, evidentemente, gli si legge in faccia.

“Non prenderla così.”

“E come cazzo la devo prendere, Federi’?” Lauro si volta a guardare il mare, e nel verde dei suoi occhi minaccia di sollevarsi una tempesta. “Oggi non ce volevo pensa’. Oggi volevo stare tranquillo. Solo oggi, porcoggiuda. Non me sembra de chiedere tanto.”

“Mi dispiace, La’. Non volevo farti incazzare.”

Edoardo, champagne alla mano, fiuta il pericolo da lontano e arriva con nonchalance a far da paciere. Porge uno dei due flute a Lauro e l’altro a Fet. “Che è successo?”

“Ha dato il mio numero a Pitch.” Lauro replica stizzito, a voce bassa. Gli altri sembrano piuttosto impegnati con i plateau royal, ma vuole assicurarsi che non sentano. Loro con Pitch non si sono mica scornati, e anzi è molto probabile che credano sia stato lui a fare la diva della situazione. Sbuffa, da trent’anni passa a dieci massimo. “Non ce vojo parla’.”

Edoardo scocca a Fet un’occhiata d’intesa. Da qui in poi ci pensa lui. Il fratello di Lauro, grato, si congeda mettendogli una mano sulla spalla. “Lauro, se non vuoi parlarci è una tua scelta e la rispetto, ma credo che lui voglia chiederti scusa. Non ce l’ho fatta a negarglielo. Poi decidi te, e va bene uguale. Pitch non s’aspetta niente, e nessuno ti obbliga.” sorride, incoraggiante, prima di tornare dagli altri.

Prima ancora che suo marito possa aprire bocca, Lauro si rifugia nelle bollicine e ne butta giù un ampio sorso. “Non te ce mette pure te. Perché dev’esse proprio oggi ‘sta cosa?”

Col suo solito pragmatismo, Edo prova a tagliare via il nodo invece di sbrogliarlo. Non biasima Federico ma nemmeno sopporta di vedere Lauro in difficoltà, oggi meno che mai. “Non è che ce sta tanto da discutere, La’. Te manca?”

A Lauro sembra inutile mentire, e poi non vuole farlo con lui. Ha sposato Edoardo perché vuole regalargli ogni sua verità, ogni giorno. Con lui le sue barriere crollano senza fatica. “Sì.” ammette, fissando il fondo del bicchiere. “Ma questo non-”

“E allora senti un po’ che c’ha da dirti, senza stressarti troppo. Ok?” Edo, con pazienza ma soprattutto lungimiranza, bacia l’angolo di quel broncio adorabile, gli parla dolce sulle labbra. “Amore, sei la persona più buona che conosco. E lo so che non ce credi, però de me te sei sempre fidata, no? Non devi esse pe’ forza il cattivo, non è un ruolo che ti si addice.”

Quello di Lauro è a metà strada fra un mugolio di dissenso e il principio di una risata. “Ah sì, e qual è il mio ruolo?”

“Tutti quelli che vuoi, ma il cattivo no. Non sei te. Se vuoi rimanere incazzato con lui non te dico di no, solo… pensace n’attimo. Ne vale la pena? Solo questo.”

Edoardo osserva Lauro, la grazia con cui l’accenno di rughe fra le sopracciglia aggrottate pian piano si distende. Accorgersi di essere l’unica persona capace di fargli riconsiderare qualcosa resta uno spettacolo incredibile, anche dopo la centesima volta che vi assiste. Non che si sia spesso rivelato un risultato così immediato, anzi. Forse però stavolta ha trovato subito il tasto giusto. Forse, nel toccarlo, ha liberato Lauro di un fastidio che si portava dietro da un po’ senza volerlo ammettere. Testarda. Edoardo coglie nel suo sguardo un’implicita richiesta di starle accanto, così le si fa più vicino. Le circonda la vita con un braccio e le bacia la spalla, il collo. Il sospiro di Lauro, assorto, lo deconcentra per un attimo. L’istinto gli suggerisce di strapparle il vestito, muore dalla voglia di prenderla lì, premuta contro la staccionata del portico che dà direttamente sulla spiaggia. Due cose, di fatto, glielo impediscono: non voler turbare le loro madri già fin troppo comprensive, sedute qualche metro in là; e più di tutto l’ira funesta della sposa con l’abito realizzato su misura ridotto a brandelli.

Per fortuna, Lauro gli restituisce il bicchiere vuoto e si decide ad aprire il messaggio di Pitch.

_Ciao, La’._

_Non te la prendere con tuo fratello, gli ho fatto una testa così per convincerlo e farmi dare il tuo numero. La faccio breve, prima che tu smetta di leggere. Ci tenevo a farvi gli auguri. Cazzo, siete incredibili. E poi volevo dirti che mi dispiace, anche se sono in un ritardo da paura. Non pretendo niente, neanche una risposta. Volevo solo farti sapere che sono felice per voi._

_Pitch_

La verità è che Pitch manca anche a Edoardo, che non lo vede da quasi un anno. Probabilmente lui è l’unica persona del loro giro a sapere tutto quello che è successo fra loro due, perché Lauro gliel’ha raccontato. Eppure non prova rancore nei suoi confronti, non gli ha mai negato la possibilità di continuare a chiamarlo “fratello”. Sente che quello che Pitch ha scritto non è filtrato da bugie o doppi fini, ma bisogna vedere cosa ne pensa Lauro. Prima che Edoardo possa domandare, o studiare la sua espressione tesa, lui inizia già a digitare una risposta.

_Federico s’è salvato solo perché ce sta nostra madre qua. Però devo ammettere che c’ha avuto coraggio, e te pure il doppio. Questo è il giorno più bello della mia vita..._ (Un attimo d’esitazione, le dita di Lauro si fermano. Edoardo gli fa risalire la mano sul fianco in una carezza lenta, rassicurante.) _ma te non ce stai e sta cosa me sembra uno sbaglio. Allora te va se ce becchiamo per un caffè quando torno? Così parliamo_

Niente emoji stupide, solo la spiazzante e inequivocabile stesa di un’offerta di pace. Lauro ci riflette altri due secondi. Un lasso di tempo sufficiente a fargli considerare di cancellare il messaggio, al diavolo i buoni propositi. Ma è così stanco di ferirsi. Ha sposato l’amore della sua vita, il mare scintilla a pochi passi da loro come oro fuso, in fresco c’è un’altra bottiglia di Dom Pérignon e lei non si è mai sentita più libera di così nella sua pelle. Preme invio.

"Adesso questo lo spengo, tienilo te, non m’interessa. Non ne voglio sapere niente fino a domani. Me vojo diverti’ e ballare con mio marito finché non mi reggo più in piedi.” annuncia Lauro, voltandosi fra le sue braccia. Infilando il cellulare nella tasca di Edoardo, gli riserva un sorrisetto sornione. Le ciglia scure di mascara nascondono solo per un istante lo scintillio malizioso che c’è sotto. “E poi me devi leva’ la giarrettiera coi denti. L’unico vero motivo per cui l’ho messa, che te credi."

Edoardo, dal canto suo, non ha mai dubitato.

III.

È passata da poco la mezzanotte quando, tenendosi per mano, costeggiano la stradina sterrata che li porta alla caletta a fianco. L’angolo di paradiso dove li attende la loro prima notte di nozze. L’esclusività del posto ha un prezzo che Lauro non ci ha pensato due volte a pagare. Una casetta immacolata, grande quanto basta per due persone che si amano, è incastrata nella scogliera, e i suoi muri chiacchierano con gli alberi. Ai suoi piedi è acciambellata una scala scavata nella pietra, che ancheggia giù fino a un mare zuppo di cielo stellato. Dalla finestra della camera si scorge l’intera curva di sabbia, minuta minuta, che si richiude su se stessa con la vegetazione ad abbracciarla come un’amica premurosa.

Non hanno neppure bisogno di accendere la luce per vedersi; la luna si concede generosa, illumina sua figlia e le mani del novello sposo che la spogliano, benedicendo la loro unione. L’abito, in una pioggia di bagliori, scivola ai piedi di Lauro, una pozza d’acqua. I suoi passi la evitano con grazia, indietreggiano. La camicia di Edoardo sparisce nel tempo di un fruscio, e a Lauro non resta che slegargli la cravatta, sbottonargli i pantaloni. Senza fretta. Quando lo sposo se li sfila li lancia via alla cieca, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo da lei, la sua tigre possente e languida adagiata sul letto. “Come cazzo fai a essere così” sussurra, completamente vinto, in ginocchio per lei. Le bacia il collo del piede, la caviglia. “Come cazzo fai.” ripete, e la ascolta ridere.

Lauro non sapeva nemmeno di potersi sentire così leggera. Lascia che sia Edo ad aprirle le gambe, a farla tremare di baci. Slaccia ogni peso, l’unico che vuole sentire addosso è quello di suo marito. Il calore dei suoi graffi delicati gli brucia per un attimo le cosce, vorrebbe urlare ‘resta, resta’, ma è un piacere effimero, inseguito da quello del fiato sopra l’intimo di pizzo. Ciò che è non ha confini, con Edoardo. Nuda, non si costringe a dividersi, a mostrare prima una sfumatura e poi l’altra. Edoardo vede tutto, conosce tutto, ha il permesso di prendere tutto. Come va, come viene, tutto. Uomo, donna, nessuno dei due. Delinquente, amore di mamma, professionista in giacca e cravatta (ma camicia sempre aperta). Guance rosse, ghigno sfacciato, occhi tristi. _Poète maudit_ , puledra chic, Lauro soltanto. Nessuno di questi è assente quando Edoardo lo prende in bocca, le lecca il cazzo. Boxeur, Bocca di Rosa, bravo ragazzo. S’inarca sotto la sua lingua, vuole spingersi più a fondo. ‘Amami intero e dimmi ancora che va bene, che vado bene, che sono ogni cosa di cui hai bisogno’, chiede in silenzio, solo un gemito e dita che accarezzano capelli blu. Lo stesso blu di cui si coloravano gli incantesimi che immaginava da piccola quando chiudeva gli occhi, quegli incantesimi che avrebbe voluto si portassero via l’orco cattivo e le permettessero di essere una principessa, quando ne aveva voglia, uguale alle altre bambine che conosceva.

Edoardo si stringe attorno al suo sesso, poi affonda con la gola, e la punta del naso tocca il ventre di Lauro. Oggi ha la pelle così liscia, profumata, come se le palme sulla sua pancia fossero mosse da un vento che arriva da lontano, carico di spezie calde. Vuole mettergli le mani dappertutto, la bocca sul principio di ogni brivido. Si stacca per strappare lo slip che gli aveva soltanto abbassato, e il pizzo si squarcia con arrendevole facilità. Edoardo spalanca baci sulla cicatrice, sente Lauro sussultare e stringergli più forte i capelli quando gli morde il fianco. Arriva su a succhiargli avido i capezzoli, a tirarli con i denti. Non sa come smettere e come potrebbe, con Lauro che gli riversa nelle orecchie ansimi che registra in mezzo alle gambe, ognuno una tortura.

Proprio lì Lauro porta la mano, costringendo Edo a fermarsi, a farsi scoprire col cazzo umido. In pugno. “Come mi vuoi?” La domanda, sulle labbra di Lauro, è inusuale. Di solito sono gli altri a seguire la sua volontà, piegati da un magnetismo regale cui Edoardo non è immune. Questa notte è diversa, però. Lauro ha le lacrime che pizzicano agli angoli degli occhi, sopraffatta dalla consapevolezza di non essersi mai fidata di nessuno come si fida di lui. Si abbandona a Edoardo perché glielo legge in faccia che ha ancora il timore di non essere all’altezza, e vuole dimostrargli che non è vero.

“Non importa come, ma ti voglio vedere.” risponde Edo, baciandole il petto. Ammansisce il drago, incendia il cuore che batte sotto. “Sei bellissima, ti voglio vedere.” ripete, stordito dal bisogno di starle dentro.

Gli occhi di Lauro, sgranati, riflettono quel desiderio. Si sporge a catturargli le labbra, e con esse il respiro. Edoardo sa di ogni cosa buona che abbia mai avuto, e di tutte quelle che avrà in futuro. Spezzate dai baci, le parole della sposa si appoggiano sulla lingua dell’altro. “Scopami lento.” E non è un ordine, ma l’unico modo per restare così abbastanza a lungo da imprimersi sul corpo la sensazione di non cadere a pezzi. Di sentire la vita esploderle sotto la pelle, di scoprirsi amata perfino negli angoli dove a nessun altro permetterebbe di sbirciare per il terrore segreto di essere schernita. Edo riderebbe di chiunque, forse, ma di lei no. E questa devozione, pensa Lauro, non ha neanche dovuto chiederla. Edoardo gliel'ha semplicemente offerta, senza condizioni. Mentre accoglie le sue dita bagnate, Lauro prega che il sole s’impigrisca e sorga più tardi, perché questa notte duri due volte tanto.

Lo circonda serrando le ginocchia, e col suo calore dentro si lascia andare ai sospiri di una sposa vera, desiderata, d’altri tempi. Una sposa in bianco e nero, con un tripudio di fiori sulla cassettiera e il velo appeso all’attaccapanni, ma Edo ha i capelli così blu che il colore filtra attraverso questa fantasia, restituendogli una realtà che è mille volte meglio. Il chiaro di luna dipinge Edoardo con tratto inequivocabile, che Lauro a guardarlo si smarrisce e si ritrova nello stesso istante. Precipita giù per i tratti del suo viso, s’innamora daccapo al curvarsi di una e dell’altra linea. Gli orecchini ondeggiano, sfavillano a ogni spinta, e se Lauro fosse obbligato a scegliere l’ultima immagine che il suo sguardo catturerà, allora si farebbe accecare adesso, con gli occhi pieni di Edo. Quando Lauro gli sfiora la bocca morbida in punta di dita, lui la socchiude piano, e disordinato gli assale la mano di baci fin dentro il polso, dove Lauro si sente così fragile che è quello a sguinzagliare le lacrime fino a quel momento trattenute. Niente fa male quanto la delicatezza del senso di colpa che si sfalda per sempre.

-

“Amore, scendiamo a fare il bagno domani?”

Le palpebre di Edo calano stanche, nido di baci. Mormora un ‘sì’ così flebile che quasi lo sciabordìo delle onde fuori dalla finestra se lo porta via. Si sente un po’ coglione ma non riesce proprio a levarsi questo sorriso che tira da una parte all’altra della faccia. Ha in testa la voce di quel bambino dal nome strano, carino come un angelo, che aveva specificato “va bene, però mi chiamo Lauro, non Mauro” quando un piccolo Edoardo gli aveva chiesto se volesse giocare con lui.

**Author's Note:**

> ❝your breath is caught  
> in my lungs  
> and your love  
> in my heart.  
> tell me  
> the way to separate  
> you from me  
> because every time  
> I pick up the pen  
> and write the story of my life  
> somehow,  
> you fill up the pages.❞  
> \- Arnojya Shree
> 
> Non so, mi sembrava il momento giusto per lasciarvi questa poesia, che amo particolarmente.
> 
> Detto questo, grazie millemila a Sun, che mi ha fatto da proofreader perché avevo una paura fottuta e me l'ha fatta passare ç_ç  
> E grazie di cuore anche a voi che in questi mesi avete aspettato, avete letto e riletto il tigroverse facendomi piangere, avete riposto la vostra fiducia nei miei confronti e non avete smesso neanche per un attimo di farmi sentire il vostro affetto. Vi voglio bene davvero. Alla prossima! ❤️
> 
> p.s. L'art meravigliosa è ovviamente opera di Robic, sono sicura che l'abbiate amata quanto me 😭  
> (Tuttavia, per favore, non repostatela da nessuna parte!)


End file.
